As consumers' demand for efficiency increases in this digital era, the checkout process is becoming one of the major inconvenience and difficulty for customers when shopping in retail stores. Long checkout lines are often formed during high foot-traffic times (e.g., holiday seasons). As a result, retailers' sales decrease as customers abandon their shopping carts after waiting in line for too long.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a seamless self-checkout solution that comes integrated with anti-theft technology and improves the brick and mortar shopping experience.